Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an inflatable pool and, in particular, to an inflatable pool having a drain.
Description of the Related Art
Some existing inflatable pools are not provided with a drainage port. As such, a user must turn over the inflatable pool to remove the water, which is inconvenient. In other cases, although the inflatable pool is provided with a drainage port and sealing plug to close the drainage port, the drained water drain on the floor when the inflatable pool drains. This makes it inconvenient to keep the floor clean.